Tale Behind The Greed
by SonomaCurtis
Summary: Read to find out. Again, this is another history, and is ONLY my made up version.


**This is my first Greed fanfic that is specifically about Greed... er... should I say his original body. So, I hope you enjoy and I am very open to constructive criticism and any ideas for the next chapter. This is for you, bfflstorm, call it a late b-day present. ;)**

The elderly woman sighed deeply. Her day had been so hectic that she had to be getting home late. The streetlights gave her an ample supply of light to see the signs of the buildings she was slowly passing. O'Reilly's Convenience Store, William Godson Hotel. Her home wasn't that far away, only a couple more blocks.

Suddenly the sound of rapid footsteps came from behind her. She turned around just in time to see the malicious blue eyes of the young man racing toward her. He grabbed the handle of her purse and yanked it from her hands.

And before she could scream for help, he was gone. In confusion the old woman turned around, scanning the area around her. Once she was sure she was alone, she sprinted the rest of the way home.

On top of the building the thief had finished looting through the woman's purse and was now tucking a small wad of cash into the pocket of his leather pants. A soft thud sounded from behind him, but he didn't turn to face the person who caused it.

"Good evening, Lust." He said. Finally he turned around and there stood the beautiful, but top-heavy, homunculus. She traced the line of his jaw with her delicate finger.

"Is that all you're gonna say to me, Sean?" She whispered in his ear. Sean stepped back, out of reach and shrugged.

"I don't go for girls who make themselves easy." He smiled, but Lust didn't respond. Usually she would act insulted or something, but now she only smiled evilly. A chill ran up Sean's spine.

"What's wrong?" He asked, adrenaline beginning to pump into his veins.

"It's time, my friend." She said simply. Sean was confused. Time for what? His instincts kicked in and he darted away. He easily cleared the gap between the two rooftops and kept on running.

"It's time for you." Lust called. And suddenly Sean's legs stopped moving. There had been a strange note in her voice and it had paralyzed him.

"Move, dammit!" He muttered at himself. But it was too late, Lust was behind him, her hand on his shoulder.

"Will you come?" She asked, nibbling his ear. Sean's ear burned like all heck. Anywhere she touched burned, and not in a good way. Again he tried to move, to get away, but he was trapped. All he was able to do was talk.

"Come where?" He asked. Lust stepped away, and Sean was able to move again.

"I'm a girl who believes in being frank." She said smiling wickedly. "So don't take this the wrong way. But I need you. Or, more precisely, your body." Sean was confused.

"What?" He asked. Only now had he realized that Lust had him at the edge of town.

"Do you remember what I told you two years ago? When I first met you?" Lust asked. Sean shrugged and tried to look nonchalant, but his instincts were screaming at him to get the hell outta there.

"Why would I want to remember something like that?"

"I told you that I may one day request your help." She said, causing memories to come back to Sean.

"_N-no!" Sean shouted, struggling against the restraints. The doctors standing above him held up the needle with the deadly liquid inside. _

"_Take a good long look." The doctor drawled. "This is the price for stealing from our ruler." _

_Sean's eyes were wide with fear. It couldn't end, not like this. Suddenly a woman's voice spoke up. _

"_The charges have been dropped." It said., and a very busty woman came out from the shadows, her black hair in a bun and her curves quite apparent through the tweed suit she wore. "Our ruler has taken pity on this one." She said slowly, meeting the eyes of each doctor in the room. _

_Slowly the doctors backed off and un-strapped the bindings from Sean. _

_A half hour later, the strange woman had taken him to a small restaurant. Sean was eating rapidly. _

"_So, why was I let off?" He asked through his full mouth. The woman chuckled to herself._

"_He has found a need for you." She said. Sean swallowed his mouthful and added the empty plate to the tall stack sitting beside him. _

"_What does He need me for?" Sean asked. _

"_Let's just say, I'll come for you one day and request your help." She answered. Sean chewed on this, then nodded. _

"_So what's your name?" _

"_Lust." _


End file.
